


Easy Money

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during Season 2, after the introduction of Harvelle's Roadhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Money

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal November 30, 2006

Exhale.  
  
Hold.  
  
Sight.  
  
Squeeze.  
  
Target missed by a good three inches left of center. The hoots and catcalls behind him were mostly good natured. Mostly.  
  
“Ha! I knew it, so much for the Winchester legend, eh?” Jake was Canadian, as were half the hunters that hung out at this shooting range Ellen had told them about. “Still pretty damn good shooting, but I’m not sorry to take your money.” Dean handed over the five battered twenties. “Baby needs a new pair of shoes.” Gloating did not look good on most people and Jake was no exception.  
  
“Hey man, you made a helluva shot. I got nothing to complain about.” Dean clapped Jake on the back, no hard feelings at all, and walked over to where Sam was glowering against the Impala.  
  
“What the hell were you doing? I’ve seen you hit 7 out of 10 at a target 20 yards farther.” Sam was understandably pissed. He’d sweated out a pair of sixes waiting to see if his opponent would hit his flush draw for that money.  
  
“Sam, you know as well as I do, how Jake gets when he gets beat. We do not need that kind of attention here.”

 


End file.
